nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Pettis
Background Along with Duke Roufus, Pettis owns the Showtime Sports Bar in Milwaukee. Pettis along with Jon Jones, Urijah Faber, Joseph Benavidez, Mark Muñoz, Chad Mendes, and Scott Jorgensen starred in a Form Athletics (now owned by K-Swiss) commercial UFC career Pettis beat Takanori Gomi by Unanimous decision in a Lightweight match at UFC 2. Pettis will look for a 2nd win against Joe Lauzon at UFC 7 by TKO (Punches), Pettis won the Lightweight title at UFC 15 by beating Jim Miller by TKO, Pettis lost the title in his first fight against Melvin Guillard at UFC 21, Pettis beat Ben Henderson at UFC 31 by Unanimous decision, Pettis lost against Melvin Guillard in the main event of UFC 34 by TKO in the Lightweight title fight, Pettis lost to Takanori Gomi by Unanimous decision at fight night 11, Pettis beat Ross Pearson by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 13, Pettis beat Evan Dunham by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 15, Pettis lost in the co main event of Fight Night 18 against Ben Henderson by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Evan Dunham | Unanimous decision | UFN 15 | July 31 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Ross Pearson | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Melvin Guillard | TKO (Punch) | UFC 34 | April 24, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.57 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Melvin Guillard | TKO (Punch) | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 1.38 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Jim Miller | TKO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 1.14 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Joe Lauzon | TKO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.23 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}